non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Gallery
This is a gallery of the characters found on the wiki. Obviously, only illustrated characters can appear here. Feel free to continue to update the gallery as more characters are added. # 10,000 Volt Ghost.png|10,000 Volt Ghost A Aaron Scates.png|Aaron Scates Abe Tucker.png|Abe Tucker Abel Mahario.png|Abel Mahario AbeSapien.jpg|Abraham Sapien Acid Breath Ben 10.png|Acid Breath Adam Desai Colonel.png|Adam Desai Adam Monroe.png|Adam Monroe Adrian Zayne.png|Adrian Zayne Akira Kimura.png|Akira Kimura Al.png|Al Al Eckert.png|Al Eckert Alan Evercroft.png|Alan Evercroft Alan Scott Brave and the Bold.png|Alan Scott Albert Michaels Young Justice.png|Albert Michaels Albert_Tanner.png|Albert Tanner Gwp prototype-2-.jpg|Alex Mercer RoboCop.png|Alex Murphy Alex Power.png|Alex Power Alex Summers.png|Alex Summers Alex Woolsley.png|Alex Woolsley Alexander.png|Alexander Alexander Anderson.png|Alexander Anderson Alfred Fellig.png|Alfred Fellig Alice.png|Alice Alice Shaw.png|Alice Shaw Alicia Baker Smallville.png|Alicia Baker Alison Blaire.png|Alison Blaire Alucard profile 1.jpg|Alucard AlucardC.png|Alucard Amahl Farouk.png|Amahl Farouk Amara Aquilla.png|Amara Aquilla AMP Gen Rex.png|AMP Amy_Rose_Lost_World.png|Amy Rose Andre (Cold Blooded).png|Andre Andre (Mr. Sandman).png|Andre Andrea Rojas Smallville.png|Andrea Rojas Angel of Death.png|Angel of Death Angel Salvadore.png|Angel Salvadore Angelina Lasser.png|Angelina Lasser Anguirus1.jpg|Anguirus Anna Mahario.png|Anna Mahario Anna Marie Anna Paquin.png|Anna Marie Anthony Haden-Scott Human.png|Anthony Haden-Scott Anthony Tipet.png|Anthony Tipet Anton Cole.png|Anton Cole Antonio.png|Antonio Anya Corazon.png|Anya Corazon April Granger.png|April Granger Arbo.png|Arbo Argosax the Chaos.jpg|Argosax TheTempest-Ariel.jpg|Ariel Ariel Eberhart.png|Ariel Eberhart Armando Munoz.png|Armando Munoz Arnold Rosarot.png|Arnold Rosarot ArtSchivel.jpg|Art Schivel Orin DC Cinematic Universe.png|Arthur Curry Arthur Douglas Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Arthur Douglas Arthur Petrelli.png|Arthur Petrelli ART Third.jpg|ARTT Asami Koizumi Young Justice.png|Asami Koizumi Attila the Frog.png|Attila the Frog AuntSally.jpg|Aunt Sally Avianna.png|Avianna Axem Black.png|Axem Black Axem Green.png|Axem Green Axem Pink.png|Axem Pink Axem Red.png|Axem Red Axem Yellow.png|Axem Yellow Ayesha-She.jpg|Ayesha Azazel.png|Azazel B Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop Bane 2012.png|Bane Baragon.jpg|Baragon Barbara Thunderman.png|Barbara Thunderman Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney Baron Samedi.png|Baron Samedi Baron Samedi Heroes.png|Baron Samedi Baron von Smashbeak.png|Baron von Smashbeak Barry Allen Grant Gustin.png|Barry Allen Barry Kellogg.png|Barry Kellogg Barry Rabe.png|Barry Rabe Bart.png|Bart Bart Allen Smallville.png|Bart Allen Bartholomew-TimonAndPumbaa.jpg|Bartholomew Bash.png|Bash Vampire Bat Spin.png|Bat Spin Battra1.jpg|Battra Baxter Stockman.png|Baxter Stockman Beatriz DaCosta Brave and the Bold.png|Beatriz DaCosta Beauregard-Muppet.jpg|Beauregard Beelzeboss.png|Beelzeboss Belem Hoyos.png|Belem Hoyos Bellum.png|Bellum Bellumbeck.png|Bellumbeck Belome.png|Belome Beluga Boy Young Justice.png|Beluga Boy Ben Grimm 2015.png|Ben Grimm Benjamin Washington.png|Benjamin Washington Benson Fuhrman.png|Benson Fuhrman Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-10h41m54s47.png|Berry Monster Beetlejuice.png|Betelgeuse Bethmoora Goblin.png|Bethmoora Goblin Bette Sans Souci The Flash.png|Bette Sans Souci Beverly Bennett.png|Beverly Bennett Beverly Holiday Gen Rex.png|Beverly Holiday BigTheCat.png|Big Big Bertha Bubblethorn.png|Big Bertha Bubblethorn Bilbo2012.jpg|Bilbo Baggins Billy Batson Young Justice.png|Billy Batson Billy Capra.png|Billy Capra Biollante.jpg|Biollante Biowulf Gen Rex.png|Biowulf Birdo.png|Birdo Birdo Chesterfield.png|Birdo Chesterfield BJ the Dinosaur.jpg|BJ Blaaz.png|Blaaz Black Knight Gen Rex.png|Black Knight Black Knight Ghost.png|Black Knight Ghost Blackagar Boltagon.png|Blackagar Boltagon Blackbriar Thorn Young Justice.png|Blackbriar Thorn Blackheart.png|Blackheart Blackout.png|Blackout Blacktop.png|Blacktop Blades.png|Blades Blast Zone.png|Blast Zone Blastermind's Species.png|Blastermind BlazeTheCat.png|Blaze Blinky the Three-Eyed Fish.png|Blinky Blobbin.png|Blobbin Bob Rickman Small.png|Bob Rickman Bobbin Rood.png|Bobbin Rood Bongo Bongo.png|Bongo Bongo Boom Jet.png|Boom Jet Boomer.png|Boomer Boomer (Skylanders).png|Boomer Booster.png|Booster Boris Blisterbottom.png|Boris Blisterbottom Bouncer.png|Bouncer Bowser.png|Bowser Bowyer.png|Bowyer Breach Gen Rex.png|Breach Brendan Nash Small.png|Brendan Nash Brett Ronson III Zevo 3.png|Brett Ronson III Brian Cooney.png|Brian Cooney Brianna.png|Brianna Brion Markov Brave and the Bold.png|Brion Markov Brittney Donegal.png|Brittney Donegal Bronson Small.png|Bronson Broolminstrel.jpg|Brool Bruce Banner The Avengers.png|Bruce Banner Brundlefly.jpg|Brundlefly Bucha.png|Bucha Bucktooth the Tiny.png|Bucktooth the Tiny Bud Wurstner.png|Bud Wurstner Buffy Sanders Small.png|Buffy Sanders Bug Zevo 3.png|Bug Bumble Blast.png|Bumble Blast Bundt.png|Bundt BunsenAndBeaker.jpg|Bunsen Honeydew Bushwhack.png|Bushwhack Businessman Human Gen Rex.png|Businessman Buxton Jacobs.png|Buxton Jacobs Byron Moore Small.png|Byron Moore C Cain Marko.png|Cain Marko Caine Soren.png|Caine Soren Caine Wise.png|Caine Wise Caitlin Snow.png|Caitlin Snow TheTempest-Caliban.jpg|Caliban Callisto.png|Callisto Calvin Rankin.png|Calvin Rankin Cameron Mahkent Smallville.png|Cameron Mahkent Camo.png|Camo Candlejack1.jpg|Candle Jack Captain Calan.png|Captain Calan CaptainCaveman.jpg|Captain Caveman CaptainCompostHeap.jpg|Captain Compost Heap CaptainPlanet.jpg|Captain Planet Carl Creel Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Carl Creel Carl Stanton.png|Carl Stanton Carly Kampfer.png|Carly Kampfer Carly Meadows Smallville.png|Carly Meadows Carmilla.jpg|Carmilla Caroline Mengalson Zevo 3.png|Caroline Mengalson Casey Darwell.png|Casey Darwell Cassandra Carver Smallville.png|Cassandra Carver Cassandra Sandsmark Young Justice.png|Cassandra Sandsmark CatInTheHat.png|The Cat in the Hat Cathedral Head.png|Cathedral Head Cecil.png|Cecil Cecil L'Ively.png|Cecil L'Ively Cerberus (CCS).png|Cerberus Cessily Kincaid.png|Cessily Kincaid Chaos2.png|Chaos Chamberlain.png|Chamberlain Charles Deveaux.png|Charles Deveaux Charles Xavier Patrick Stewart.png|Charles Xavier Charlie Riken.png|Charlie Riken Charlotte.png|Charlotte Chastity Raines.png|Chastity Raines Chato Santana DC Cinematic Universe.png|Chato Santana Chavez.png|Chavez Chef Pepper Jack.png|Chef Pepper Jack Cheshire Cat American.png|Cheshire Cat Chester Banton.png|Chester Banton Chica the Chick.png|Chica Chill.png|Chill Chise,_The_Ultimate_Weapon.jpg|Chise Chloe Bennett.png|Chloe Bennett Chloe Sullivan Smallville.png|Chloe Sullivan Chloe Thunderman.png|Chloe Thunderman Chompy Mage.png|Chompy Mage Chop Chop (Skylanders).png|Chop Chop Chopper (Skylander).png|Chopper Chris Bradford.png|Chris Bradford Chris Bradley.png|Chris Bradley Chrissy Parker Smallville.png|Chrissy Parker Christopher Nord.png|Christopher Nord Chun-Woo_Han.jpg|Chun-Woo Han Cindy Turner.png|Cindy Turner Circe Gen Rex.png|Circe Claire Bennet.png|Claire Bennet Clancy Ben 10.png|Clancy Clarice Ferguson.png|Clarice Ferguson Claude Rains.png|Claude Rains Claw Shredder.png|Claw Shredder Clay Pittman.png|Clay Pittman Clerk.png|Clerk Clifford Zmeck Brave and the Bold.png|Clifford Zmeck Clint Vickers.png|Clint Vickers Cloaker.png|Cloaker CloudArt.png|Cloud Strife Clyde Bruckman Files.png|Clyde Bruckman Clyde Mardon Flash.png|Clyde Mardon Cobra Cadabra.png|Cobra Cadabra ColeIF2.jpg|Cole MacGrath Cole Pritchard.png|Cole Pritchard Colonel_Mustard.png|Colonel Mustard CookieMonster.jpg|The Cookie Monster Cooper Daniels Ben 10.png|Cooper Daniels Coral Young Justice.png|Coral Shobijin.jpg|Cosmos Cotton Candy Glob.png|Cotton Candy Glob Count Down.png|Count Down CountDracula.png|Count Dracula CountOrlok.png|Count Orlok Countdown.png|Countdown Courtney Whitmore Smallville.png|Courtney Whitmore Crane.png|Crane Crash-Bandicoot 319089-L.jpg|Crash Bandicoot CreamTheRabbit.png|Cream Cretaceous (Ice Age).jpg|Cretaceous Cricket Gen Rex.png|Cricket Croco.png|Croco Cronie Troll.png|Cronie Troll Crusher.png|Crusher Crystal Frost Young Justice.png|Crystal Frost Culex.png|Culex Curlytwirly.jpg|Curly Twirly Dr. Curt Connors.png|Curt Connors Curtis Knox Smallville.png|Curtis Knox Cynder.png|Cynder Cyrus Gold Arrow.png|Cyrus Gold Cyrus Krupp Smallville.png|Cyrus Krupp Czar Dragon.png|Czar Dragon D Dadoomerang.png|Dadoomerang Daisy Johnson Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Daisy Johnson Dale Smither.png|Dale Smither Damien.png|Damien Damien Barso.png|Damien Barso Daniel Brick Young Justice.png|Daniel Brick Daniel Kim Smallville.png|Daniel Kim Danny Pine.png|Danny Pine Danton Black Flash.png|Danton Black Daphne Millbrook.png|Daphne Millbrook Darin Peter Oswald.png|Darin Peter Oswald Dark Beaver.png|Dark Beaver Dark Materia Zevo 3.png|Dark Materia Darkbeast.png|Darkbeast Dave Beaver.png|Dave Beaver David A. Angar MCU.png|David Angar David Esquibel.png|David Esquibel Dawn Stiles Smallville.png|Dawn Stiles Deja Vu.png|Deja Vu Dekka Talent.png|Dekka Talent Delores Pittman.png|Delores Pittman Desiree Atkins Smallville.png|Desiree Atkins Devastation Young Justice.png|Devastation Diablo Archive.jpg|Diablo Diana Young Justice.png|Diana Diana Ladris.png|Diana Ladris Diane Gen Rex.png|Diane Diane Rabe.png|Diane Rabe Diego Hoyos.png|Diego Hoyos Dinah Lance Smallville.png|Dinah Lance Dino-Rang.png|Dino-Rang Dire Beaver.png|Dire Beaver Director.png|Director Dive-Clops.png|Dive-Clops Dodo.png|Dodo Doksen Aggressive.gif|Doksen McNeil Dominic.png|Dominic Dominikos Petrakis.png|Dominikos Petrakis Domino.png|Domino Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Donnie Gill Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Donald Gill Donald Pfaster.png|Donald Pfaster Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Donna O'Hara.png|Donna O'Hara Doom Stone.png|Doom Stone Double Trouble.png|Double Trouble Doug Shellow.png|Doug Shellow Dr. Colosso.png|Dr. Colosso Dr. Higgins.png|Dr. Higgins Drkilljoysuffering.jpg|Dr. Killjoy Dr. Krankcase.png|Dr. Krankcase Dragon Zombie (BoF3).gif|Dragon Zombie Drake Merwin Jr..png|Drake Merwin Jr. Dread Beaver.png|Dread Beaver Dream Sheep.png|Dream Sheep Dreamcatcher.png|Dreamcatcher Drill Sergeant.png|Drill Sergeant Drobot.png|Drobot Droop.jpg|Droop Dukandra.png|Dukandra Duncan Allenmeyer Smallville.png|Duncan Allenmeyer Dune Bug.png|Dune Bug Balrog LOTR.jpg|Durin's Bane E E-123Omega.png|E-123 Omega Earl Jenkins Smallville.png|Earl Jenkins Ebirah.jpg|Ebirah Echo.png|Echo Echo DeMille.png|Echo DeMille Eddie Brock.png|Eddie Brock Eddie Van Blundht Files.png|Eddie Van Blundht Edgar.png|Edgar Edgar Waltz.png|Edgar Waltz Edmund Peacock Files.png|Edmund Peacock Eduardo Dorado Jr. Young Justice.png|Eduardo Dorado Jr. EegaBeeva.jpg|Eega Beeva ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God Eleanor Bishop.png|Eleanor Bishop Eli.png|Eli Shobijin.jpg|Elias Elizabeth Braddock Olivia Munn.png|Elizabeth Braddock Im18-1-.jpg|Elizabeth Greene Elizabeth Lascelles.png|Elizabeth Lascelles Ellie Martin Zevo 3.png|Ellie Martin Ellie Phimister.png|Ellie Phimister Elliot Spinella.png|Elliot Spinella Elly Mahario.png|Elly Mahario Queen Elsa.png|Elsa Emil Blonsky The Incredible Hulk.png|Emil Blonsky Emil LaSalle.png|Emil LaSalle Emma Frost.png|Emma Frost Enigma (Skylanders).png|Enigma Eobard Thawne Flash.png|Eobard Thawne Eren Jaeger Concept.png|Eren Jaeger Eric Brooks Live Action.png|Eric Brooks Eric Gitter.png|Eric Gitter Eruptor.png|Eruptor Esdeath.jpg|Esdeath Ethel_Bay_Mertz.png|Ethel Bay Mertz Jeep.jpg|Eugene the Jeep Eugene Thompson.png|Eugene Thompson Eugene Victor Tooms Files.png|Eugene Victor Tooms Eva Greer Smallville.png|Eva Greer Evan Gallagher Smallville.png|Evan Gallagher Evilman.png|Evilman EVO Performer.png|E.V.O. Performer Eye-Brawl.png|Eye-Brawl F Falcor.jpg|Falcor Famulus.png|Famulus Farley Kolt.png|Farley Kolt Farooq Gibran Flash.png|Farooq Gibran Fate Averruncus.jpg|Fate Averruncus Father Jose Gen Rex.png|Father Jose Federico Gen Rex.png|Federico Felix Faust Brave and the Bold.png|Felix Faust Fiesta.png|Fiesta Fire Kraken.png|Fire Kraken Fist Bump.png|Fist Bump Fitzy Feakins Gen Rex.png|Fitzy Feakins Flameslinger.png|Flameslinger Flashwing.png|Flashwing Fling Kong.png|Fling Kong Flint Gordon Jr..png|Flint Gordon Jr. Flip Wreck.png|Flip Wreck Flubber.jpg|Flubber Flukeman.jpg|Flukeman Food Fight.png|Food Fight Foul Mouth Gen Rex.png|Foul Mouth Frank Rabe.png|Frank Rabe Frankenstein's Monster.png|Frankenstein's Monster Frankie Gonzales.png|Frankie Gonzales Franklin Hall.png|Franklin Hall Freakazoid1.jpg|Freakazoid SpliceCreatures1.jpg|Fred and Ginger Fred Eberhart.png|Fred Eberhart FredFredburger.gif|Fred Fredburger Fragglewump.png|Fragglewump Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Frederick Dukes.png|Frederick Dukes Free Ranger.png|Free Ranger Freeze Blade.png|Freeze Blade Fright Rider.png|Fright Rider Frightwig Ben 10.png|Frightwig Frost Dragon BFM.jpg|Frost Dragon Fryno.png|Fryno Fung.png|Fung Fungus Humungous.png|Fungus Humongous Funny Bone.png|Funny Bone Fu-Xi.png|Fu-Xi G Gabriel and Michael.png|Gabriel and Michael Gabriel Gray.png|Gabriel Gray Gabriel Martel.png|Gabriel Martel Gabrielle Doe Brave and the Bold.png|Gabrielle Doe Gaia Soren-Ladris.png|Gaia Soren-Ladris Galtel Aggressive.gif|Galtel McNeil Gamera.jpg|Gamera Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf Garson Grunge.png|Garson Grunge Garth Young Justice.png|Garth Gearshift.png|Gearshift Genghis Frog.png|Genghis Frog Geoff Johns Smallville.png|Geoff Johns George Katsaros.png|George Katsaros George Lazure.png|George Lazure George Peacock Files.png|George Peacock Gharun Set Gen Rex.png|Gharun Set Ghost Roaster.png|Ghost Roaster Ghost Shark.png|Ghost Shark Gillman3.jpg|Gill-man Gill Grunt.png|Gill Grunt Giovanni Zatara Young Justice.png|Giovanni Zatara Mogwai.jpg|Gizmo Glados.png|GLaDOS Godzilla3.jpg|Godzilla Godzooky.jpg|Godzooky Golden Queen.png|Golden Queen Gollum.jpg|Gollum Gordon Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Gordon Gorosarus.jpg|Gorosaurus Gossamer.jpg|Gossamer Graham Garrett Smallville.png|Graham Garrett Gregory Arkin Smallville.png|Gregory Arkin Grilla Drilla.png|Grilla Drilla Grim Creeper.png|Grim Creeper Grinch1.jpg|Grinch Grunkin Gobsprout.png|Grunkin Gobsprout Gus Campbell.png|Gus Campbell Gusto.png|Gusto Guy Gardner Young Justice.png|Guy Gardner H Hal Jordan Young Justice.png|Hal Jordan Hank Thunderman.png|Hank Thunderman Hannibal Bates Flash.png|Hannibal Bates Hans Roth.png|Hans Roth Hap Lasser.png|Hap Lasser Harmony.png|Harmony Harold Johnson.png|Harold Johnson Hartley Rathaway Flash.png|Hartley Rathaway Harvey Dent Gotham.png|Harvey Dent Harvey Elder.png|Harvey Elder Hayden Walker.png|Hayden Walker Head Rush.png|Head Rush Bloodrayne e vamp3.jpg|Hedrox the Infinite Heidi McDunnah.png|Heidi McDunnah Heilang.png|Heilang DrJekyll-MrHyde.jpg|Henry Jekyll / Edward Hyde Henry McCoy Nicholas Hoult.png|Henry McCoy Herbert J. Zomboni.png|Herbert J. Zomboni Hex.png|Hex Hiei.png|Hiei 179675-21496-high-evolutionary.jpg|High Evolutionary High Five.png|High Five High Volt.png|High Volt Holly Clark.png|Holly Clark Hong Kong EVO.png|Hong Kong E.V.O. Hood Sickle.png|Hood Sickle Hoot Loop.png|Hoot Loop Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog Hot Head (Skylanders).png|Hot Head HugoTheAbominableSnowman.png|Hugo the Abominable Snowman Humberto Lopez.png|Humberto Lopez Human EVO.png|Human E.V.O. I Ian Detweiler.png|Ian Detweiler Ian Flynn.png|Ian Flynn Ian Harmon.png|Ian Harmon Ian Randall Smallville.png|Ian Randall I-Bol Gen Rex.png|I-Bol Ignitor.png|Ignitor IkaMusume.jpg|Ika Musume 872598-illyria 1 super.jpg|Illyria Indominus Rex.jpg|''Indominus rex'' Ingiger.png|Ingiger Inque.png|Inque InspectorGadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha Iris.jpg|Iris Irwin Schwab Brave and the Bold.png|Irwin Schwab Isaac Luria.png|Isaac Luria Isabella Turner.png|Isabella Turner Ivan.png|Ivan Ivan Steranko.png|Ivan Steranko J Jack.png|Jack Jack Power.png|Jack Power Jake Pollen Smallville.png|Jake Pollen Jake Simmons Flash.png|Jake Simmons Jaken.jpg|Jaken Jason Blood Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Blood JenniferCheck.jpg|Jennifer Check Jennifer Walters.png|Jennifer Walters Jet-Vac.png|Jet-Vac Jing Mei.png|Jing Mei JohannKrauss.jpg|Johann Krauss Johnny Blaze Human.png|Johnny Blaze Johnny Storm 2015.png|Johnny Storm Jon Talbain.gif|Jon Talbain 1895288-jubilee 02 pg 09.jpg|Jubilation Lee Jungle Cat Gen Rex.png|Jungle Cat James Madrox.png|James Madrox K Kabuto.png|Kabuto Yakushi Kalameet.png|Kalameet Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras Karl Lykos.png|Karl Lykos Kassen Aggressive.gif|Kassen McNeil King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong Kirk Langstrom.png|Kirk Langstrom Knight Mare.png|Knight Mare Knuckles Gen Rex.png|Knuckles KnucklesTheEchidna.png|Knuckles the Echidna Kodiak Noatak.png|Kodiak Noatak Koosalagoopagoop Size.png|Koosalagoopagoop Krypt King.png|Krypt King Kumonga_Godzilla_Final_Wars.jpg|Kumonga L LarryTalbot-Wolfman.jpg|Larry Talbot Leatherhead.png|Leatherhead 745427-83 new mutants 2.jpg|Legion Leo Wyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt Lightning Rod.png|Lightning Rod Lim-Dûl.jpg|Lim-Dûl Lob-Star.png|Lob-Star Louie-Bloo Raspberry.png|Louie-Bloo Raspberry Lucas Bishop.png|Lucas Bishop 20140510_140717.jpg|Lulu Lemon M Mad Hatter American.png|Mad Hatter Splash.png|Madison Magna Charge.png|Magna Charge Mammoth Young Justice.png|Mammoth Mari McCabe Brave and the Bold.png|Mari McCabe MarineTheRaccoon.png|Marine the Raccoon Mark Mardon Flash.png|Mark Mardon FalseMaria-1927.gif|Maschinenmensch MasterSplinter.png|Master Splinter Matthew Hagen Young Justice.png|Matthew Hagen Max Eisenhardt Ian McKellen.png|Max Eisenhardt MaxCaulfield.jpg|Maxine Caulfield WarriorsOfTerra.jpg|Maya Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus Megalon.jpg|Megalon Michael Baer.png|Michael Baer Michael Maxwell Brave and the Bold.png|Michael Maxwell Michael Myers 2007.jpg|Michael Myers Midna02.png|Midna Mieu.jpg|Mieu MilesPrower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Mini Shredder.png|Mini Shredder Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki Monsieur Mallah Young Justice.png|Monsieur Mallah Moomintroll.jpg|Moomintroll Moosh.png|Moosh Mor'du Stand.jpg|Mor'du Morgana (Little Mermaid).jpg|Morgana the Sea Witch Mortimer Toynbee Evan Jonigkeit.png|Mortimer Toynbee Mothra.jpg|Mothra Image-1430352008.jpg|Mothra Leo Curlytwirly.jpg|Mr. Curly Twirly Mucinex Mucus New.jpg|Mr. Mucus My Pet Monster.jpg|My Pet Monster N Nahagliiv.png|Nahagliiv NancyArcher.jpg|Nancy Archer Loch Ness Terror.png|Nessie Newtralizer.png|Newtralizer Vampire Skylanders.png|Night Shift Nils Styger.png|Nils Styger Nimrel.jpg|Nimrel NoFace Gen Rex.png|NoFace O Octobriana.jpg|Octobriana OdjinArtwork.png|Odjn OgonBat.jpg|Ōgon Bat One Gen Rex.png|One Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught Oolong-DragonBall.png|Oolong Orin DC Cinematic Universe.png|Orin Ororo Munroe Halle Berry.png|Ororo Munroe OscarTheGrouch.jpg|Oscar the Grouch OtherMother.png|Other Mother P Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie Pai Mei.png|Pai Mei The Pale Man.jpg|Pale Man PoisonIvy.jpg|Pamela Isley Paul Bunyan.png|Paul Bunyan Paul Cartier.png|Paul Cartier Peaches-Rocko'sModernLife.png|Peaches Peter Parker 2012-2014.png|Peter Parker Philippa Sontag.png|Philippa Sontag Pinky.png|Pinky Piotr Rasputin Daniel Cudmore.png|Piotr Rasputin SuperMarioBros-PrincessDaisy.jpg|Princess Daisy Prism Break.png|Prism Break Nels van Adder (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Proto-Goblin Puar-DragonBall.png|Puar Pummel Weed.jpg|Pummel Weed Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Punk Shock.png|Punk Shock Q Queen Ant BFM.jpg|Queen Ant R The Railway Dragon.png|Railway Dragon Raquel Ervin Young Justice.png|Raquel Ervin RandallBoggs.png|Randall Boggs Ransik.jpg|Ransik Rasputin the Mad Frog.png|Rasputin the Mad Frog Rattle Shake.png|Rattle Shake ReallyReallyBigMan.png|Really Really Big Man Reed Richards 2015.png|Reed Richards Woren.png|Rei Relic Keeper.jpg|Relic Keeper LazarusExperiment.jpg|Richard Lazarus Rip Tide.png|Rip Tide Roberts.trueform.jpg|Rob Roberts Rocky Roll.png|Rocky Roll Rodan.jpg|Rodan Roderick Rose Brave and the Bold.png|Roderick Rose Vampire Roller Brawl.png|Roller Brawl RubeusHagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Ruby Moon.jpg|Ruby Moon S Sabrewulf KI2.jpg|Sabrewulf Sai So.png|Sai So SakuraKinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto Samara Ghost.png|Samara Morgan Sanzu.png|Sanzu Sarah.png|Sarah Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Schro.png|Schrodinger Scorp.png|Scorp Scott Summers Tye Sheridan.png|Scott Summers Senji Kiyomasa.jpg|Senji Kiyomasa ShadowTheHedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Shellshock Sheldon.png|Shellshock Sheldon Shelob.jpg|Shelob Shiva Shredder.png|Shiva Shredder Shi-Woon_Battle_Scared.jpg|Shi-Woon Yi Shobijin.jpg|Shobijin Short Cut's Species.png|Short Cut Shuma Gorath 001.jpg|Shuma-Gorath SilverTheHedgehog.png|Silver the Hedgehog Skalamander Gen Rex.png|Skalamander Skullpion.jpg|Skullpion Slam Bam.png|Slam Bam Slobber Tooth.png|Slobber Tooth Smolderdash.png|Smolderdash Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette Snap Shot.png|Snap Shot Snare (Kameo).jpg|Snare Snowths.jpg|The Snowths Sonic 4.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sorbet_2009.png|Sorbet Spinel (Cardcaptor Sakura).gif|Spinel Sun SpottedDick.jpg|Spotted Dick Springheel Jack.jpg|Spring-Heeled Jack Spy Rise.png|Spy Rise Spyro Skylanders.png|Spyro Stealth Elf.png|Stealth Elf Stink Bomb.png|Stink Bomb Stump Smash.png|Stump Smash Styx OOaM.jpg|Styx MonkeyKingSunWukong.jpg|Sun Wukong Sunburn.png|Sunburn Susan Storm 2015.png|Susan Storm Sven Larsen.png|Sven Larsen Sweetums.jpg|Sweetums T Tai Lung.png|Tai Lung Tar Monster.png|Tar Monster Temutai.png|Temutai Teth-Adam Young Justice.png|Teth-Adam The Arcanist.png|The Arcanist TheBeast-Disney.jpg|The Beast TheBrain.png|The Brain Jabberwock American.jpg|The Jabberwock TheLobe1.jpg|The Lobe The Mariner.jpg|The Mariner The Railway Dragon.png|The Railway Dragon TheStoryteller.jpg|The Storyteller Voracious Centipede.png|The Voracious Centipede Thing1-Thing2.jpg|Thing One and Thing Two Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Tiger Claw.png|Tiger Claw Tigger.jpg|Tigger Timothy (TMNT).png|Timothy LordVoldemort.jpg|Tom Riddle Torast Aggressive.gif|Torast McNeil Torch.png|Torch Trail Blazer.png|Trail Blazer Tree Rex.png|Tree Rex Trigger Happy.png|Trigger Happy Tripp Gen Rex.png|Tripp Tula Young Justice.png|Tula Tuppence Terror Young Justice.png|Tuppence Terror Turel Defiance 1.png|Turel Tyler Rockwell.png|Tyler Rockwell U Ultra-Humanite Young Justice.png|Ultra-Humanite UncleDeadly.jpg|Uncle Deadly Ursula (KH3).jpg|Ursula the Sea Witch V Vash the Stampede.png|Vash the Stampede DoctorDoom.png|Victor von Doom Vincent-3-vincent-valentine-21389019-559-414.png|Vincent Valentine Voodood.png|Voodood W Wall Eye.png|Wall Eye Warnado.png|Warnado Warren Worthington III Ben Foster.png|Warren Worthington III Wash Buckler.png|Wash Buckler Waylon Jones DC Cinematic Universe.png|Waylon Jones Weaver Gen Rex.png|Weaver Whirlwind.png|Whirlwind Wildfire.png|Wildfire William Baker.png|William Baker WorzelGummidge.jpg|Worzel Gummidge X X-23 Vol 3 1 Textless Dell'otto Variant.jpg|X-23 Y Parasite.png|Yakushiji Symbiote Yazoo.png|Yazoo Yue.jpg|Yue Yugo Ogami Zoanthrope.jpg|Yūgo Ōgami Z Zard X-3.png|Zard X-3 Zedus.jpg|Zedus Zilla.jpg|Zilla Zog.gif|Zog Zoo Lou.png|Zoo Lou Zook.png|Zook Zzzax.png|Zzzax Category:Galleries Category:Characters